The Mary Sue and The Cullens
by SkittlesandIceCream
Summary: Mary Sue is so perfect when she appears. The boys are all under her spell...But the girls aren't! Follow as the girls save Twilight from Mary Sue, and what's this? Another character helps! GASP!


It was a cold, snowing day at the Cullen house. Bella was watching the snow fall, wondering how Alice managed to buy a personality for her, since everyone said she needed one. Edward decided he already has one, and he was sadly playing piano. Rosalie was watching a movie about vampires and was laughing with Emmett at the stupidity of it. Alice was shopping online, happily chirping about how cool her new outfit was. Jasper was reading some new book he found. Esme was cleaning the dust outside, and Carlisle was working. Suddenly Alice hopped up screaming, "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! IT'LL DOOM US!"

Jasper and Emmett made eye contact, meaning they were making a bet. Emmett said, "I bet it's a salesman she doesn't like. Maybe the one that called her a witch."

Jasper nodded and said, "I bet it's some girl that will ruin our lives and Alice is trying to protect her but we ignore her, impacting our mental stability." Emmett laughed.

"Psh, that won't happen!" The doorbell chimed happily. A girl stood there, waiting patiently.

Her hair was blonde as the Sun, her eyes were blue because she was so special, and she was pale like all vampires. Her body was really built, yet she was slim and had curves in the right places. Somehow, she was beautifuller than Rosalie! "Hello, I'm a nomad that has nowhere to go! Please, take me in and let me be the object of your affections!" She begged with a melodies voice.

The boys scrambled over to meet her, leaving the girls glaring. Bella stood up angrily and whispered, "She must die!"

Rosalie growled, "She isn't anything special. She's even wearing contacts to make her have blue eyes!"

Alice snorted. "Have you seen that girl's clothes?"

Bella nodded. "She isn't what she seems," She concluded.

"She's gonna be gone by tomorrow… I wonder what will happen." Alice said after a vision.

*That Night*

"Oh, but I cannot!" The girl said. "I'm Mary Sue, a noble girl who refuses to take other's clothing!" She said, eyeing the clothes the boys were trying to give her. Alice came storming down.

"Give. Me. My. Clothes." She snarled.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice, Mary needs them!"

Alice jerked them away and whacked Jasper across the room. "When you're ready to beg for my forgiveness for loving this thing, I may forgive you." And she coldly stalked off.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked. "She took back her clothes!"

*Later*

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screeched. He glared at her. "What do you mean she's better than me?"

"She's kind and loving and caring and awesome and she loves me and she wants to kiss me and she has amazing hair and blue eyes and she's pale and she's sweet and I love her more." He answered.

"Emmett, how dare you! Stay away from Bella, Alice, and me! We want NOTHING to do with you!" She screamed, hitting him several times and leaving with dry tears in her eyes.

*Later Later*

"I made a song for her! Do you like it?" Edward asked Bella. He began playing a masterpiece, something far better than Bella's lullaby. He finished with a grin. "I think she may kiss me for it!"

Bella gasped. "But… YOU MARRIED ME! WE HAD A KID, EDWARD!"

He sighed, "I'm sure Renessmee won't mind a new mother." Bella glared. "What?"

"Renessmee is my child, Edward. You try to take her and I'll bite your head off! LEAVE US ALONE AND… I HATE YOU!" She also kicked him, then walked off without another word, carrying Renessmee with her.

*Planning*

"Okay, gals! We are going to do it! First, Bella wants to speak to her. Then Alice offers her clothes, and drags her into the closet! There, we tie her up and run with her. Then we throw her into werewolf territory so that she's ripped shred from shred." Rosalie cackled.

"But, what if the werewolves won't kill her?" Bella asked. "They may fall under her witchcraft."

"Then, I'll tell Jacob that she called you… Well, some things." Alice said. "This plan is perfect!"

"So let's put it into action!" Bella snarled, thinking of this 'Mary'. She'd die soon! "MHUA HA HA HA!"

*That Night*

Emmett was out with Jasper arm wrestling, and Edward was out hunting. Perfect for the plan! Bella snuck into Alice's room. "Hey, Mary!" She yelled.

Mary was there within a second. Her speed was the fastest in the world! "Yes, Edward's Ex Wife?"

Bella tried not to flinch. "It's Bella. Anyway, Alice wanted to give you something. You know, for when you finish stealing all our men!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "It isn't my fault they love me and not you."

"Go burn in ****!" Bella snarled, walking off. Mary shrugged and went into the closet with Alice. Next thing she knew: She was tied up and gagged. "Next time, think before you steal!"

"SAVE ME JASPER! EMMETT! EDWARD!" Her screams were cut off.

*La Push*

Jacob looked up to see Bella and some of her new sisters dragging a bag here. "HEY JACOB!" She yelled. "We've got a human drinker!" Jacob growled, knowing what it meant. They threw the girl on the ground, showing her contacts had melted off to show crimson eyes. "We figured you'd like to tear her apart with the pack."

"Sure will! Thanks for the delivery, Bells!" He yelled as she ran off.

"Welcome, Jake!" Bella yelled back. He grinned and howled after going wolf, holding on the vampire with his teeth. The others showed up, and well, the rest is history…

*That Morning*

"Where's Mary?" Edward asked. Suddenly, she popped right up in front of his. They all gasped.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" She cried. While the men were all cuddling her happily while the girls were hissing.

BAM! A girl, about 13, popped up in the middle of the living room. Her hair was brown, her eyes blue, and her skin normal. She wore a large hoodie and baggy jeans with no shoes. "Mary Sue, stand up. You have been found by the MSK!" She stared dumbly. Mary Sue Killers! Stand, and be killed!"

"You can't hurt me!" Mary stood up. "I'm a vampire, dumb mortal."

"I am no mortal. I am a Mary Sue Killer, a demon killer, immortal actually." She corrected."I rid the world of things like you."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"A Mary Sue. At the personality developing company, you get appearance, traits, and fatal flaws. She sneaked out before she ever got a fatal flaw, so she's perfect to most. She has the ability to make everyone love her. Especially guys of her type." The girl explained. "I'm Agent Poison, but call me Katie for now. You won't see me long anyway."

Mary lunged at Katie, angry that her secret was discovered. Katie jerked out a gun with blinking lights and shot at Mary Sue coldly. "GO BACK! YOU DEMON!" She yelled. Mary Sue was sucked into the vortex and never seen again. "It was too late to save her." She said.

"What? I have a headache." Emmett complained.

"I wanna eat someone." Jasper growled.

"Don't you dare try, Jasper Hale!" Katie snarled, hitting him over the head. "Now you have the headache. Don't worry, take some medicine and it'll all be okay! Gotta go!" Katie blinked and disappeared.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT DOOR!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AND WE TOLD YOU SHE WAS BAD LUCK! WHEN WILL YOU LISTEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WENT THROUGH! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE GIRLS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT, ESPECAILLY ALICE!" The girls all screamed.

And that is the end to this Mary Sue Story.

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT KATIE!**


End file.
